¡Adoro los abraaazos! Atte Dr Olaf
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "¡Hooola! ¡Buenas noches! Soy el doctor Olaf, nos encontramos en otro programa de 'Todo se resuelve con un abrazo'. ¿Recuerdan al de la otra noche, el que se creía duque? ¿Weasel Town?, pues el día de hoy tendremos nuevamente a nuestra rubia favorita, dueña de la empresa Arendelle... ¡Recibamos a todos nuestros invitados con un aplauso!" AU. Oneshot.


"¡Hooola! ¡Buenas noches! Soy el doctor Olaf, nos encontramos en otro programa de 'Todo se resuelve con un abrazo'. ¿Recuerdan al de la otra noche, el que se creía duque? ¿Weasel Town?, pues el día de hoy tendremos nuevamente a nuestra rubia favorita, dueña de la empresa Arendelle. ¡Recibamos a todos nuestros invitados con un aplauso!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por mucho que en mis sueños pueda parecerlo, NADA de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Es simple entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **AU. Todos humanos. Puede que OoC. Es un intento de Parodia/Humor. Sin corregir, disculpen cualquier error. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**¡Adoro los abraaazos! Atte. Dr. Olaf**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Los aplausos resonaron.

-¡Hooola! ¡Buenas noches! -saludó un hombre de piel extremadamente blanca y nariz puntiaguda, quitándose sus lentes de sol-. ¿Cómo están? -llevó la mano a su oído-. ¡Cierto! Soy el doctor Olaf, ¡y adoro los abrazos!, lo siento, nos encontramos en otro programa de 'Todo se resuelve con un abrazo' -en el público hicieron ovaciones de ternura-. ¡Sí!, ¿no son geniales? -preguntó risueño llevando sus dos manos delgadas a sus mejillas.

El señor Marshmallow, su productor, le instó a que siguiera desde su lugar tras las cámaras.

-¿A quién tenemos hoy? -Olaf miró su tarjeta y abrió los ojos, aplaudió-. ¿Recuerdan al de la otra noche, el que se creía duque? ¿Weasel Town? -desde alguna parte se escuchó un 'Weselton', el doctor se encogió de hombros-. El que culpaba a su antigua socia, la señorita Elsa, de hacer brujería.

El público gritó obscenidades.

-¡Guau! -exclamó Olaf-. ¡Fue una lástima que no se abrazaran! -las personas asintieron melancólicas-. Pues el día de hoy tendremos nuevamente a nuestra rubia favorita, dueña de la empresa Arendelle, ¡la Reina de las Nieves más deliciosas! -todos aclamaron a Elsa-. Nos acompaña con su hermana y dos conocidos. ¡Recibamos a todos nuestros invitados con un aplauso!

Aparecieron cuatro personas, dos rubios, un pelirrojo y una joven de cabellos anaranjados que se sentaron en unos sofás blancos.

-¡Hooola!, ¿quiénes son ustedes? -interrogó el doctor Olaf.

-Hola amiguito -saludó la rubia que respondía por el nombre de Elsa-. Ella es mi hermana Anna -señaló a la peli naranja, que movió su mano alegremente.

-¿Quién es el de cara alargada? -quiso saber el conductor.

-Él es su novio Kristoff -el rubio bajó la cabeza negando-, y él es… Hans -resopló Elsa al final, indicando al hombre de cabellos rojizos y patillas alargadas, que sonrió arrogante al público, provocando el desmayo de muchas.

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Olaf! ¿Quieren un abrazo? -Kristoff lo analizó con detenimiento, Anna se acercó y lo abrazó, Hans lo ignoró por completo. La rubia se acercó titubeante al doctor pero le dio un fuerte apretón-. ¡Me encantan! -expresó el conductor alegre.

El público permaneció en espera, también los invitados.

-¡Olaf! -bramó Marshmallow y el pequeño dejó de ver la flor morada en su saco.

-¡Lo siento! -se disculpó el pequeño hombre.

-No imaginé que este lugar fuera tan… maravilloso -manifestó la peli naranja observando la escenografía elegante con detalles brillantes.

-¡Sí! -concedió Olaf-. De verdad es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? Pero es tan blanco, ¡le hace falta algo de color! Se me ocurre un poco de carmesí, turquesa, amarillo -negó y bufó juntando sus manos-. ¡No! De ese no, las luces y amarillo no, ¡qué asco! Prrr -y rió. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y el rubio miró con extrañeza al hombrecillo. Las dos hermanas sonrieron y alzaron sus cabezas al sentir un olor familiar.

-Chocolate -susurraron, Olaf las escuchó.

-¿Les gusta el chocolate? -las dos asintieron con rapidez y se abochornaron al pensar que era un programa internacional-. ¡Después comeremos chocolate!

Los ojos de las hermanas brillaron.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí? -cuestionó el doctor Olaf con interés.

-Bueno, mandé mi petición hace una semana, pero ahora ya está resuelto, mi hermana y yo ya somos amigas -aclaró Anna.

-¡Bien!, ¿se abrazaron?

-Sí -afirmó la mayor.

-¡Guau! -colocó una mano en su cara para hablar con el público-. Ya no tengo trabajo -susurró.

Los dos hombres invitados rieron en voz baja, las dos hermanas se preocuparon.

Anna saltó emocionada.

-Por eso traje a Kristoff, tengo un problema con él.

-Cuéntame -el doctor se acomodó con gracia en su asiento-. ¿Elsa no lo soporta?

-A mí me agrada -acotó la Reina de las Nieves, Olaf le miró con ojos abiertos.

-No, no es eso, me llega a dar miedo su relación con su mascota -dijo la menor de las hermanas Arendelle.

-¡A Sven no lo metas! Sabes que es mi mejor amigo -interrumpió Kristoff haciendo una mueca triste al pensar que no dejaron entrar al susodicho.

-¡¿Una mascota?! -preguntó alguien del público.

-Kristoff, no tengo nada contra Sven, pero la forma en que hablas con él es… un poco rara, aunque muy tierna -agregó Anna inclinándose para besar la mejilla del rubio, que se sonrojó. El pelirrojo rió en voz alta.

-¿Sven? -cuestionó Olaf y la rubia rió discretamente.

-Un animal enorme, casi un perro -indicó la peli naranja.

-¡Un San Bernardo! -exclamó el doctor emocionado.

-No, un reno -declaró Anna rotundamente, el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada; la peli naranja empuñó su mano y se la mostró, el otro tragó saliva.

-¡Esto se pone bueno! -dijo Olaf en tono confidente a su público-. ¿Un reno?, ¿como Bambi?

-¡Noooo! -gritó Kristoff. Todos en el público rieron.

-Doctor, Bambi era un venado, un reno, como los que inventan junto al tal Santa Claus -explicó la peli naranja de ojos verde agua.

-¿Santa Claus no existe? -preguntó el doctor con ojos llorosos.

-Eh sí, existe -tranquilizó la peli naranja.

Hans masculló 'En tus sueños'.

Todos miraron mal al de las patillas, que los ignoró y sonrió arrogante.

-¡Ahora hay que iniciar otra vez! Soy Olaf, ¿cómo están? ¡Adoro los abrazos!, ¿cuál es el problema con Sven?, ¡suena muy adorable!

-Y los es, sólo quería desahogarme -Anna suspiró-. Él tiene celos de mi ex prometido, Hans -señaló la joven negando-. ¡Hace unos días Kristoff me devolvió a él porque pensó que con su ayuda se derretiría mi corazón de chocolate!

-¿Prometido?, ¿ya no están enamorados? -Olaf se acercó con interés a la joven.

-Nunca estuvimos enamorados, él sólo se acercó a mí para robarle su reinado a mi hermana, lo descubrí hace un día, por eso su nariz está torcida. ¡Me dejó en un congelador! ¡Mi chocolate casi quedó incomible! -un '¡oh!' resonó en el público-. ¡Pero sin querer descubrí la forma de derretirlo! ¡Debía partirlo con un cuchillo!

Elsa aprovechaba todo el momento para divertirse, mientras pensaba en mejoras que hacer a las nieves.

-¡No puede ser! -Olaf alzó sus manos, señaló a Hans y negó, luego miró al rubio pensativo-. Anna, Kristoff te ama, amor es pensar en la felicidad de otro en vez de la tuya, él quería que tu corazón se descongelara y creyó que lo mejor era dejarte con Hans -dijo el pequeño hombre con tono filosófico.

Unas exclamaciones de conformidad inundaron la sala.

-¡Abrácense! -pidió el doctor y la pareja siguió las instrucciones, pero de igual forma se besaron-. ¡Hey! ¡Los niños también ven este programa!

-Lo siento -susurraron los dos.

-Elsa, ¿qué hiciste con Hans? -interrogó Olaf.

-Sus doce hermanos se encargarán de él -declaró con firmeza la joven rubia.

-¿Doce? ¡Qué valor! -los ojos oscuros del conductor se dirigieron al pelirrojo-. Regresa la próxima vez y trataremos tu problema, ¡seguramente fuiste el único que no tenía compañero en la mesa!

-Nunca me dejaban comer los emparedados -se quejó el de patillas largas.

-Hablaremos la próxima vez. ¿Ése fue su problema? -Olaf habló con los restantes.

-¡Noooo! -exclamaron los tres y el conductor brincó.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó Olaf tocando su nariz recién operada.

-¡No nos decidimos a cual montaña ir en verano! -dijeron en unísono Elsa, Anna y Kristoff.

-¡Vaya! ¿Verano? No sé por qué, pero siempre me ha atraído la idea del verano, el calor, la playa -Olaf alzó sus manos con emoción.

Los cuatro invitados le miraron de forma curiosa.

-Mi doctor me ha dicho que mi piel no es apta para ir a la playa -dijo después y el público comenzó a llorar de pena, las hermanas se acercaron al pequeño para abrazarlo-. ¿Les he dicho que adoro los abrazos?

Los espectadores aplaudieron.

-Mejor vayamos a patinar -sugirió Elsa-. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos cuando nos organicemos, amiguito?

Los ojos del doctor se iluminaron, sonrió y su dentadura frontal quedó al descubierto.

-¡Yupi! -pareció un niño pequeño-. ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó llevando una mano a su oreja.

Suspiró.

-¡Parece que es todo por hoy amigos!, recuerden que soy el doctor Olaf.

-¡Y adoro los abraaazos! -resonó en el público.

-¡Exacto! Este fue otro programa de 'Todo se resuelve con un abrazo' -y olió la flor en su saco para estornudar.

El público lo ovacionó.

-¡Oh! -llevó una mano a su oreja-. Me dicen que la próxima semana vendrá un tal Oaken y nos contará las desventajas de ser tan alto. ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Marshmallow dame un abrazo!

El mencionado lo miró furioso, pero se encogió de hombros.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Es mi primer intento haciendo algo de humor en un capítulo completo, ¿qué tal? Quizá fue Olaf quien pareció más distinto -exageré con Bambi-.**

**Bueno, yo escribo más de una pareja en especial, pero me llegó la inspiración para esto. Espero que por lo menos hayan tenido una pequeña sonrisa ;D**

**Les mando saludos y un gran abrazos, son aceptados los comentarios -a quienes no tienen cuenta les respondo en mi perfil-.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
